millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Millioner bolgung kelebi?
Millioner bolgung kelebi? (Kyrgyz: Миллионер болгуң келеби?), or Millioner (Миллионер) is the Kyrgyz version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? in original format, premiered on September 4, 2016 on KTRK channel. Hosted by Erkin Ryskulbekov. The program is broadcast in Russian and Kyrgyz languages. Lifelines In classic format three lifelines used: * 50:50 (Элүү элүү) * Phone-a-Friend (Досу телефон чалуу) * Ask the Audience (Жардам көрүүчүлөрдүн) Seasons * Season 1 (18 episodes, September 4, 2016 - May 28, 2017) * Season 2 (7 episodes, September 26, 2017 - December 24, 2017) * Season 3 (7 episodes, October 7, 2018 - November 25, 2018) Money Trees Winners Biggest winners * Kuban Choroyev (December 3, 2017) - 250 000 som 125,000 som winners * Mirlan Parkhanov (April 23, 2017) * Raimjan Mashayev (November 19, 2017) * Sergey Syrtsov (December 10, 2017) 64,000 som winners * Altyn Kamchiyev and Saltanat Samatova (October 30, 2016) * Tilek Tulemyshev (December 10, 2017) * Nurlan Nasip (November 4, 2018) 32,000 som winners * Yelena Klinchayeva (October 23, 2016) * Bakyt Osmonkanov and Jenish Mayrambekov (October 30, 2016) * Gulmira Jumagulova (January 29, 2017) * Emlis Jumaliyev (November 19, 2017) * Anzhelika (October 14, 2018) * Kamchy Sarybayev (October 21, 2018) * Kairat Primberdiev and Elvira Primberdieva (November 11, 2018) * Jenish Moldokmatov (November 18, 2018) * Siezdbek Iskenaliev (November 25, 2018) 16,000 som winners * Meyman Tokoyev (October 22, 2017) 8,000 som winners * Nilufar Alimjanova (April 9, 2017) * Aza Turaliyeva (April 16, 2017) * Murat Chynyyev (October 22, 2017) 5,000 som winners * Urmat Nurbayev (September 4-11, 2016) * Bakyt Omuraliyev (September 11, 2016) 4,000 som winners * Maamatkul Aydaraliyev (April 9, 2017) 1,000 som winners * Ayleri Toktosunova (October 2, 2016) * Erkin Imanov (October 2, 2016) * Zinat Kirbasheva (October 9, 2016) * Askat Akmaziyev (October 9, 2016) * Mirlan Toktobekev (October 16, 2016) * Nurbek Musayev (October 16, 2016) * Bakyt Akjoltoyev (October 16, 2016) * Erkin Urkunbayev (October 23, 2016) * Aysha Japarkulova (November 6, 2016) * Erlan Abibullayev (November 6, 2016) * Rasul Iskendirov (November 13, 2016) * Nurlan Bekboyev (November 13, 2016) * Kerim Kaparov (November 20, 2016) * Azat Surakmatov (November 20, 2016) * Janybek Sheraliyev (December 25, 2016) * Maksat Shaarbekov (December 25, 2016) * Tunukbek Moydunov (December 25, 2016) * Jusupali Gaparov (January 3, 2017) * Bolot Kyrchobayev (January 3, 2017) * Satkyn Moldosunova (January 3, 2017) * Uran Janarov (January 29, 2017) * Dastan Nuraliyev (January 29, 2017) * Elaman Kalbotoyev (February 5, 2017) * Syimyk Obodoyev (February 5, 2017) * Akylbek Mukanbetov (February 5, 2017) * Nurbek Umetaliyev (April 9, 2017) * Janysh qyzy Gulperi (April 16, 2017) * Suyunbek Shamshiyev (April 16, 2017) * Jumabek Toktosun uulu (May 28, 2017) * Samat Jolochiyev (May 28, 2017) * Zarlyk Omuraliyev (May 28, 2017) * Kutmanaly Abdraimov (September 26, 2017) * Kazbek Bekmambetov (September 26, 2017) * Kylychbek Azarov (October 29, 2017) * Ilyaz Maksutov (October 29, 2017) * Eldiyar Ablayev (November 5, 2017) * Cholpon Tynybekova (November 5, 2017) * Abdymajit Chekiyev (November 5, 2017) 0 som winners * Pamirbek Abdybapov (September 4, 2016) (5th question wrong) Trivia * Yelena Klinchayeva is the first contestant who reached the 11th question and won second minimum amount. * Altyn Kamchiyev and Saltanat Samatova is first celebrity couple, who reached the 12th question and won 64,000 som. * Mirlan Parkhanov is first contestant, who reached the 13th question and won 125,000 som. * Kuban Choroyev is first contestant, who reached the penultimate question and walked away with very big winning. * Anzhelika is first contestant in Kyrghyz version's history to answer the penultimate question wrong, losing 218,000 som. Sources * Instagram page * Facebook page Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions